History
This page is for the history of Fallen Throne. Elvish History The Primal Era In the beginning, there was only one race of Elves, those which would later be known as Light Elves (Elvish: Azri-Yun, lit. "Blind Children"). They were a primitive, dirty race, barely even capable of speech or conscious thought. They were of particular interest to the other, more sapient races, however: they were beautiful, carnal, and uniquely capable of mating with most any other race. For the first centuries of their existence, the Azri'Yun had their hypersexuality systemically exploited and abused, and were used as breeders to bolster the parasite races' populations, rewards for great deeds, the spoils of war and conquest, or even mere casual entertainment. Even their own men, similarly wrought with such lasciviousness, took part in their abuse, be it of their own volition or at the hands of their captors for a show to indulge in. The Azri'Yun were as children, too simple to recognize their situation and too awash in instant gratification to consider the ramifications of their actions. All of that changed when one elf found her voice and spoke out. She spoke only word - "No." But in that one word sparked the flame of all things to come, and on that one word rests the foundation of what the elves came to be. Her will was ignored, her body violated, and her mind broken, but Isri the Defiant marked the beginning of the Azri'Yun's climb toward the Enlightenment. The Elvish Rebellion Isri the Defiant's voice was the first to be found, but it was far from the last. The parasite races were angered with their pets' insolance, and their treatment intensified in cruelty and violence. This naturally led to even more resistance, until finally, following in the footsteps of Isri, whom had already become idolized amongst the Azri'Yun, arose Miual the Uniter. Where Isri was the first of the elves to grow a voice, Miual was the first to grow strategy. Under her direction, the Blind Children were brought together as one. Armed with only sticks and stones, motivation, and sheer numbers, they fought fiercely against their abusers. The parasites did not expect such organization from their simple-minded slaves. The rebellion was long, bloody, and brutal. In the end, though, the rebellion fell. Miual was captured and made an example of what happens to dissidents, but her public humiliation was not enough to satisfy the parasites. The Elvish Division The Azri'Yun were separated, laid claim as property of various other races. Those who were taken by the humans became the Abo'Yun, the Forest Children, referred to as Wood Elves by their captors. Of all the Xiuz'Yun - the Slave Children - they were the luckiest. The humans in the woods soon found that the adroitness and fibrous strength of the elves lent themselves to be perfect hunters and rangers, and the figurative chains that bound them loosened over time into a symbiotic relationship. The Wood Elves would provide food and labor for the humans, and the humans would provide tools and sexual relief in exchange. The elves taken to the Demian Wastelands were not so fortunate. Their magical potency was quickly discovered by the Demian Warpriests, and they were turned into powerful war machines. Their passions were trained, channeling their sexual lust into brutal sadism, satisfied through pain and violence. The Sani'Yun - Sanguine Children - were permanently stained by the augmentations their masters forced upon them, their skin turning as red as their masters and as sanguine as the fuel they spilt to power their magic. Indeed, crimson water is what the Castanics trained their magic to exploit, either by consuming their own for powerful spells or defiling others' for pain and death. Their human-given name of Blood Elves is well-deserved. Little is known of what happened to the Fossa'Yun, the Heatless Children, or Ice Elves. They were taken by the Polaini, and brought to their distance fortresses in the icy wastelands. And then there are those that escaped their masters, who retreated to the shadows and kept away from the prying eyes of the world. The Vael'Yun, the Shadow Children. The Dark Elves. Dark Elf History The Enlightenment Isri the Defiant and Miual the Uniter were deified by the Dark Elves, and they would eventually be joined by a third, the most revered of the Dark Elf idols and the first and last to come only from the Vael'Yun: Liuna the Enlightener. Under her firm hand, the scattered children of the shadows were united under one government, in one empire, with her as their first Queen. That empire was called Vael'Aser, and it promised to become the most powerful empire the world has ever seen. But to achieve that goal, measures must be put into place to ensure that the Dark Elves never become blinded again. Liuna was a visionary, and beyond that, the most powerful sorceress Elvenkind has ever known. She asserted that the source of all her peoples' suffering came from a single fundamental flaw in their biology: their voracious sexual need. When satisfied, their bodies would be crippled with paralyzing pleasure, their minds turning to fog as all that became important was sustaining such ecstasy. And when deprived, their bodies would physically ache in need, the space between their legs throbbing in a verbal cry for coupling, their conscious thoughts becoming secondary to finding an outlet to satisfy themselves with. Liuana asserted that it was this powerful drive that the parasites used to enslave their ancestors for centuries, giving them what their bodies craved without concern for their well-being, like giving candy to a child whenever they beg. Her solution to this flaw was the construction of the Reso'Lithi'Mal (lit. "Resolution through Perimeter of Negation"), a massive magical obelisk that projects a suppression field about the perimeter of Vael'Aser. This suppression field negates all sexual cravings of those caught within its bounds, freeing the Vael'Yun from the self-destructive cycle of paralyzing sexual need and crippling sexual satisfaction. With their minds clear and their legs closed, they were able to focus on their own society, and through magic and technology they were able to construct a utopia unrivaled by the modern world. There was, however, a side-effect of Liuna's plan, and one completely by design. With the suppression field in place, the ability to conceive is neutralized, and so Dark Elves cannot reproduce biologically. Liuna solved this by using her powers to invent a new spell, easily learned by even the most novice of magic-potent individuals, referred to as Unixua, or simply Unity. Unity is an artificial conception, cast by two consenting Elves to merge their bloodlines and bypass the suppression field. Unity was only engineered to allow the conception of female offspring, however. This, too, was intended: Liuna posited that men were the propagators of Elvish suffering. Elvish sexuality may have enabled it, but it was men who exploited that sexuality for their own gain at Elvish expense. Even Elvish men were to blame, hedonistically indulging in their cravings and clouding Elvish minds with pleasure. There was dissention with this opinion, but Liuna was not only the Queen, but unrivalled in her power, and so her opinion became law. Within three generations, the last of the Elvish men died out, and Vael'Aser became an empire of only women, liberated from their sexual chains and free to live their lives without fear of judgment or sexual violence. It is because of the suppression field that the Dark Elves have risen to such great heights, and it is for the great strides of progress Liuna brought them that she has joined Isra and Miual. These three great women became known as the Watchers, those who saw over the Elvish Enlightenment in their lives and forever look over their well-being in the future. Category:History